Cross a Tiger's Path
by theunknownvoice
Summary: Kisa develops a crush on the most unlikely of people.


Cross a Tiger's Path

By: theunknownvoice

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: I know the pairing is very unconventional but it has been at the back of my mind. I welcome flamers and criticism.

She wasn't supposed to feel anything for him. He was the cat, the outsider of the family, the betrayer of the god. She had been taught since infancy to avoid him, to curse him, to shun him.

He wasn't an easy person to befriend. He was angry and dramatic and he scared her with his yelling. Shigure said that he was rebellious but she disagreed. His constant turmoil spoke volumes to her and drew her towards him. He was the cat but she was a cat as well.

It began innocently enough. Her world had crumbled at her entrance into middle school. The other children tortured her for her eyes and hair. She was different and all she wanted was to be like them. They rejected her and she felt unwanted, and unloved.

She ran away from home thinking that running solved everything. It was Haru who brought her Shigure's and introduced her to Sissy. Still she did not speak. Even when _he_ came home she remained silent.

It was then that she understood that this must be how he always felt. The other zodiac members rejected him. He was the cat and the cat had no place at the zodiac. The cat was an outcast, unwanted and unloved. The cat was the one who wasn't allowed to live his own life. He was chained and caged like any animal. They were all animals but only he paid for their sins.

She began to watch him as she spent time with Sissy. He didn't let the others rejection make him quiet. Instead he was more unruly and vocal as if daring them to respond. She felt a tad bit of encouragement from his actions. If only she could hide behind bravado and anger. Instead she had chosen to hide behind silence.

It wasn't Sissy who fixed her. No, it was a combination of Sissy, Haru, Yuki, and him that was the cure to her silence. She loved Sissy. Sissy made it so easy for her to feel right at home.

It was Sissy's love, Yuki and Haru's words, and Kyo's attitude that made her speak. She spoke because despite it all they loved her. They did not care if she was different or imperfect because they themselves were imperfect and different.

She continued to visit afterwards. Initially the visits started because she needed to feel loved. Tohru showed love so easily towards the little tigress that visits always lifted Kisa's fragile spirits. The love and care Tohru showered on her healed Kisa and made her strong enough to face the ridicule from the other kids at school.

After a while she didn't need Tohru's affection to survive the day. She came every afternoon. She didn't come for Tohru's gentle company, or Shigure's humor or Yuki's kindness. No, she came to see and hear _him._ He never said much to her but Kisa treasured every word.

Kyo was the most difficult of all of her cousins. Kisa could talk to Yuki or Haru. She could visit with Sissy and be spoiled by Shigure. She could play with Momiji and Hiro. She could be dressed up by Ayame or seek advice from Hatori. Yet with Kyo it was different and that was why she loved him. He didn't hide behind a cleverly crafted mask. With Kyo what you saw was what you got.

She longed to be close to him but he was oblivious. She tried to speak to him but he would turn his back. He would sometimes sit silently between her and Sissy. It was those times that she loved the best. It pained her when she reacted coldly.

"You're here again?" he asked when he saw her and Hiro watching anime.

She had wanted to crawl under a rock. After that she suggested to Sissy that she and Hiro not visit.

"It isn't fair to Hiro-chan that we keep coming here. He only comes because I want to. I'll still visit but not as often," Kisa said softly.

She openly avoided Shigure's house. She visited with Yuki and Tohru when she could. The sound of familiar footsteps or the sight of an orange head would cause her to run. She didn't want him angry with her.

She made up excuses and went to hang out with Hiro. Hiro had become more romantic. Kisa was desperately trying to dissuade him from his romantic notions. He wasn't getting the hint. As a last resort she declared that all they would ever be was friends in front of every member of the zodiac.

She ran from Hiro's heartbroken expression. She sat in the garden alone crying softly.

It was Kureno who found her burried in her own grief.

"You shouldn't cry," he said softly.

"I didn't want to hurt him," she whispered.

"Sometimes we hurt the ones we love to spare them more pain."

Kisa stared at her older cousin. His eyes carried a hint of sadness and her heart wept for him. She had never known him to say anything.

"You must come back now. Akito-san sent us all out to find you. She will be angry if you do not return soon," he said leaving her in the garden.

After the incident with Hiro, Kisa pulled away from the others. She began to spend more and more time alone. She still spoke and smiled but she wasn't the same light hearted little girl.

Four years passed quietly. She still saw Tohru who was now with Yuki. The rat had won the competition over the rice ball's heart. Kisa smiled with happiness for them but inside she felt pain for Kyo. She knew he had loved Tohru.

The others had moved away with the curse broken. They left Sohma house with joyful hearts. Leaving behind their prison they set out to make a new life. Kisa, however, remained behind with only her mother for guidance.

She longed to see the others. She missed Haru who was like a brother to her. She missed Momiji's antics, Hiro's friendship, and Hatori's advice. She longed for Shigure's crude humor, Ayame's dresses, and Kagura's rampages. She even missed the cousins she had been the least familiar with like the silent Kureno, frantic Ritsu, and guarded Rin. Most of all she missed Kyo. His scowl was more valuable to her than any smile she had ever seen. His disagreeable orange head would be welcome at the current moment.

Kureno's words still echoed in her head. _"Sometimes we hurt the ones we love to spare them more pain."_

Finally, Kisa made a choice to break from the shadows of her past and Sohma house. She was sixteen and she needed to get away from Sohma house and her mother. She told her mother the truth one night.

"It would be best if I found my own way," she said calmly.

"Kisa, I'm here to help you," her mother protested.

"You should go live your own life. You want to start a new family. You're still young enough to get married and have more children. Forget about me for a while," Kisa pleaded.

Her mother refused to listen to her pleas. In the dead of night Kisa made her decision. She packed her bags and left behind the only home she had never known. Behind her the shadow of the zodiac curse finally laid in peace.

She started fresh not forgetting her past but not dwelling on it. She had never wanted to hurt Hiro but she had had no choice. She had punished herself long enough for her friend's pain.

She moved into an apartment and continued going to school. She worked in a restaurant waiting on tables and visiting with customers to pay the bills. She worked during the night and she went to school during the day. Her life was of her own making. She was free and she had no contact with any of the other Sohmas.

He had been without family for so long. It wasn't like they had ever accepted him but there had always been someone. Now and then he heard from Yuki. They had been forced to burry the hatchet. He couldn't hate the rat for being happy while he was miserable. It wasn't his lot in life to have things easily. He would always have to work twice as hard for only have as much. It was his fate.

It was strange to be wandering through the city on his own. Kyo Sohma had been teaching at a martial arts dojo for the past six months. Leaving Shigure's house and Kazuma's dojo hadn't been so difficult. He wasn't one to make permanent ties. Still the pained look on Kazuma's face almost made him reconsider. He needed to leave though. He needed to carve out his own path in the world and he couldn't do that in the shadow of Sohma house.

He walked into the restaurant not expecting anything grand. It was a quiet little place. He noticed the flittering of the waitresses. They all seemed so dense and not worthy of further consideration. It was the sight of one particular pale haired waitress that made him look closer.

He recognized the face. She had changed in the past four years since he had seen her. She had been a little girl but now she was a grown woman. He would recognize her anywhere.

"Kisa," he said softly.

Her head flipped around when she heard her name. Her eyes caught sight of the orange head in the back corner. She ran over to him and hugged him tight.

"Kyo, what are you doing here?" Kisa asked excitedly.

"I live in the city. What about you Kisa-chan? What are you doing here?" he asked the former tigress.

"I left home and decided to follow my own path. It led me here. I want to hear about you though."

"I'm teaching at the dojo. I didn't want to stay with Shigure. Besides Tohru and Yuki were getting on my nerves."

Kisa nodded sympathetically. "I have to get back to work Kyo but I'll see you around."

It became routine for the two couseins to have dinner together. Kyo would always come at eight o'clock when Kisa would be having her meal. The two cats grew to become friends. While invitations came for Tohru and Yuki's wedding they agreed to go together.

"You have got to be kidding me!" he yelled.

"No, I think that bride's maid dresses are alright," she said.

"Tohru is making you look like a pink parsnip! That color is way too bright and that dress it the ugliest thing I have ever seen!" he yelled.

"You're just mad that Yuki picked out the dress," Kisa said trying to hide a smile.

"Yes, that damn rat doesn't know what looks best on you. I could choose a better dress," Kyo huffed.

He started rummaging through Aya's selection. He tossed her a pale blue dress.

"Try it," he said calmly.

Kisa nodded.

To say at the wedding Kisa wasn't noticed would be an understatement. Kisa was hugged, coddled, and squeezed to death by her mother. The light blue dress looked better on the little bride's maid than the pink dresses looked on Arisa and Saki, the other bride's maids.

The wedding was boring. Everything was perfect. A little too perfect as far as Kyo was concerned.

Kyo kept himself amused by watching the people dancing. Of course there was Tohru and Yuki. They were both grinning like idiots. The more humorous pairings were Hana and Momiji who seemed to be avidly flirting.

_Okay…I'm a little disturbed,_ he thought as he watched the pair's antics.

For some reason Arisa was dating Shigure of all people. She frequently smacked the dog over the head whenever a dirty joke was made. _They deserve each other. _Kureno was dancing with Akito. _Not too surprising. Didn't think Akito liked to dance that close. _Kyo had been slightly surprised when Kisa had raced over and given the rooster a bone crushing hug. He had never thought that anyone really like Kureno. Haru and Rin were making out in a corner. It was quite vivid on the verge of being pornographic. _Gross. _Hatori was sitting off to the side with Mayu trying to avoid Ayame's constant chatter. _Can't blame him for trying to escape Ayame. I'm so grateful that he's not my brother. Don't know how Yuki stands him._

Kyo found himself alone in a dark corner. Kisa had swept away by Hiro. The pair was dancing a little further off. _She looks happy. Hiro's grinning like an idiot. I hope she steps on his foot or kicks him in the shin. He really shouldn't be looking at her that way. The little idiot never learns._

The former tigress escaped the ram's grasp rather quickly. She didn't understand why Hiro was still holding out feelings for her. She saw Kyo trying to dodge Kagura.

"For the last time, I don't want to dance with you, Kagura," he bellowed.

"But Kyo-kun it's just one dance," Kagura insisted.

"Go dance with someone else."

Kagura wandered away slightly downtrodden.

"He's in a bad mood but he'll come around," she whispered to Kisa conspiratorially.

Carefully Kisa approached the angry cat.

"Kyo, can we go home?" Kisa asked softly.

"I thought you and Hiro were having a good time," he said bitterly.

"You don't want to be here and I'm tired of the attention. Let's just go," she said impatiently.

For once in his life he didn't argue. He had put up with enough tonight.

It was raining while they walked to the car. The rain poured down and Kyo hated driving through it. Gradually Kisa's eyelids closed and she laid her head down in his lap.

The next morning found Kisa asleep beside Kyo in the car. He had been too tired to finish the drive so he had pulled onto the side of the road. She woke to the familiar crimson eyes peering down on her.

No words were exchanged as the pair gazed at each other. Then slowly as if the universe had been holding its breath, their lips met.

The End


End file.
